


Préceptes Alternatifs de Gintama - Les expressions expliquées par Ginpachi Sensei!

by Eternal_Yorozuya



Category: Gintama
Genre: Absurde, Gen, Humour, crade
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Yorozuya/pseuds/Eternal_Yorozuya
Summary: Des préceptes alternatifs de Gintama! Les exressions, expliquées ou non par Ginpachi sensei!
Collections: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, Gintama - Fanfictions françaises, Gintama Anthology by Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle





	Préceptes Alternatifs de Gintama - Les expressions expliquées par Ginpachi Sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> Données techniques (chapitres 1 à 3):  
> Histoire originale par : Aree/The Eternal Diva  
> Date originale de publication : 2014/2016  
> Date de révision : 22/01/2021

_**Note d'auteur: première histoire inspirée par Thirteenchrysanthemums (anciennement YoursTruly247) sur FFnet).** _

* * *

**Gintoki:** Ben c'est vrai. Les merdes ça vous arrive le plus souvent quand vous vous y attendez le moins. J'veux dire, vous êtes supposés sortir le chien, et là, vous vous rendez compte qu'il a déjà fait son affaire sur le canapé...

**Shinpachi:** Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que l'auteur avait en tête quand elle a écrit ce titre... 

**Gintoki: **Pattsuan, tu es encore jeune, c'est pour ça que tu ne vois pas la vérité derrière ces mots pleins de sagesse... **DES MERDES VOUS TOMBERONT TOUJOURS DESSUS! A TOUT MOMENT!**

**Shinpachi:** ...

**Gintoki:** Sinon... Je pense qu'une merde bien plus grosse viens de nous arriver. Je veux dire une vraie merde... 

_Tout d'un coup, une senteur nauséabonde de caca de gorille se répands dans toute l'agence des Yorozuya._

_Dépité, Shinpachi lève les yeux vers le plafond._

**Shinpachi:** ... Kondo-san... Ma soeur ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, alors vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour nettoyer ce qui a tâché votre pantalon... Peu importe ce que c'est... 

_Il y a soudain un boucan pas possible et un son déformé de pleurs provenant du plafond, puis, le silence._

**Gintoki:** Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit. Des merdes, ça arrive n'importe où, n'importe quand! 


End file.
